ultimateshowdownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Lord
.]] Sith Lord (or in some specific cases, Sith Lady) is a title conferred upon powerful masters of Sith knowledge. In the Amalgam Galaxy, all Sith Lords have nominal equal status amongst themselves, although two reign supreme over all others - Darth Bubonis and his apprentice, Darth Havokk. Amongst the Sith, it is prophesized that a single Sith'ari, or Overlord, would eventually rise as a perfect being - free of remorse and all other restrictions. This Sith'ari has not yet shown themselves, although the galaxy has not lasted particularly long yet, and so it is believed the being will not show up for thousands of years to come. When the benefactors behind the creation of the Amalgam Galaxy as well as the entire pocket universe that it exists within gathered species from the multiverses, they were not selective in this process, thereby leading to the existence once more of the Sith Purebloods. An inadvertent side effect of this was the revitalization of the Sith religion. With no Darth Bane to instigate the Rule of Two, a large number of Sith came to exist, bolstered by the fact that many races that had not before had association with the midi-chlorians were now saturated with the microbes thanks to some side effect of the amalgamation process. The idea of the "Rule of Many" was implemented to give the Sith strength against their many foes while also attempting to circumvent the Sith from killing each other in order to gain rank. Geth and Gorn are two races known to serve the Sith Lords in vast numbers, although they both lack Sith Lord representatives. In the case of the Geth, this is due to their mechanical nature; however, in the case of the Gorn it is instead due to their typical slothy movement speeds, which is a significant drawback amongst the Sith Lords. Other races known to serve the Sith in large numbers are Howlers, Ilwraths, Irken, Krogans, Lobstermen, Nerraw, Rodex and Yanme'e. On occasion, Orz have been found under their employ, though seemingly serving their own purposes. Behind the scenes *The idea of most Sith being of equal rank but with two serving above all others is intended to meld the two styles of Sith ideals from the Star Wars universe into one - the "rule of many" as well as the "Rule of Two". *Players are expected to be able to play as Sith through a variety of means. In the current build plan they serve as an unlockable class, with players needing to locate hidden Dark Recruiters throughout the world and then complete a series of quests through them. Current Sith Lords *Darth Bubonis *Darth Havokk *''Unnamed A-Chiltarian'' *''Unnamed Ab'Ugartte'' *''Unnamed Abyssin'' *''Unnamed Aerophibian'' *Darth Agonikk (Ahhc) *Darth Witnyss (Ailodon) *''Unnamed Alien Hominid'' *''Unnamed Alimbic'' *''Unnamed Amahani'' *''Unnamed Amani'' *''Unnamed Anoo-dat Prime'' *''Unnamed Arakkoa'' *''Unnamed Atasian'' *''Unnamed Audrey II'' *''Unnamed Aurix'' *''Unnamed Azghora'' *''Unnamed Ballchinian'' *''Unnamed Baltan'' *''Unnamed Barabel'' *''Unnamed Barsoomian'' *''Unnamed Basjin'' *''Unnamed BLAA'' *''Unnamed Blob'' *''Unnamed Bomberman'' *''Unnamed Borg'' *''Unnamed Boudacian'' *''Unnamed Brain Slug'' *''Unnamed Breen'' *''Unnamed Bulrathi'' *''Unnamed Burning Martian'' *''Unnamed Cardassian'' *''Unnamed Centaurian'' *''Unnamed Chevanno'' *''Unnamed Chig'' *''Unnamed Chimera'' *''Unnamed Chimera sui generis'' *''Unnamed Chronian'' *''Unnamed Ciitarkian'' *''Unnamed Collector'' *''Unnamed Cousin'' *''Unnamed Crite'' *''Unnamed Cycloid'' *''Unnamed Daggra'' *''Unnamed Dalek'' *''Unnamed Darjakr'ul'' *''Unnamed Dark Protoss'' *''Unnamed Dark Troll'' *''Unnamed Darkfallen'' *''Unnamed Darkspawn'' *''Unnamed Darlok'' *''Unnamed Decepticon'' *''Unnamed Deep One'' *''Unnamed Deep Sea Murloc'' *''Unnamed Deoxys'' *''Unnamed Detrovite'' *''Unnamed Diamont'' *''Unnamed Diplod Amphorian'' *''Unnamed Dnyarri'' *''Unnamed Drac'' *''Unnamed Dragonman'' *''Unnamed Dragonspawn'' *''Unnamed Drakonid'' *''Unnamed Drej'' *''Unnamed Drinniol'' *''Unnamed Dronox'' *''Unnamed Dug'' *''Unnamed Ectonurite'' *''Unnamed Eitak'' *''Unnamed Eniram'' *''Unnamed Eredar'' *''Unnamed Ethereal '' *''Unnamed Ethereal '' *''Unnamed Evelin'' *''Unnamed Evroniani'' *''Unnamed Faceless One'' *''Unnamed Fafni'' *''Unnamed Felucian'' *''Unnamed Ferengi'' *''Unnamed Flemoid'' *''Unnamed Floater'' *''Unnamed Forerunner'' *''Unnamed Fremen'' *''Unnamed Frenzish'' *''Unnamed Furbolg'' *''Unnamed Furon'' *''Unnamed Ghayrog'' *''Unnamed Mongoloid Giant'' *''Unnamed Givin'' *''Unnamed Glukkon'' *Darth Hogger (Gnoll) *''Unnamed Gran'' *''Unnamed Grey'' *''Unnamed Grox'' *''Unnamed Gungan'' *''Unnamed Harch'' *''Unnamed Harika'' *''Unnamed Hemadein'' *''Unnamed Hiromi'' *''Unnamed Hrud'' *''Unnamed Hydronoid'' *''Unnamed '' *''Unnamed Icejin'' *''Unnamed [[Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'' *''Unnamed Ilwrath'' *''Unnamed Iktotchi'' *''Unnamed Incursion'' *''Unnamed Invid'' *''Unnamed Irken'' *''Unnamed Ishi Tib'' *''Unnamed Isk'' *''Unnamed Ithorian'' *''Unnamed Jaffa/Goa'uld'' *''Unnamed Jarell'' *''Unnamed Jawa'' *''Unnamed Jem'Hadar'' *''Unnamed Jenet'' *''Unnamed Jeodu'' *''Unnamed Jilruan'' *''Unnamed Jin'ha'' *''Unnamed Jiralhanae'' *''Unnamed Jokhalli'' *''Unnamed Kaleesh'' *''Unnamed Keronian'' *''Unnamed Kig-Yar'' *''Unnamed Kihunter'' *''Unnamed Kineceleran'' *''Unnamed Kingon'' *''Unnamed Klingon'' *''Unnamed Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Unnamed Kradin'' *''Unnamed Kreetassan'' *''Unnamed Kriken'' *''Unnamed Krill'' *''Unnamed Krogan'' *''Unnamed Kweltikwan'' *''Unnamed Lekgolo (Mga'lekgolo Twins)'' *''Unnamed Liimen'' *''Unnamed Limax'' *''Unnamed Lucratian'' *''Unnamed Lumpus'' *''Unnamed Lunacite'' *''Unnamed Majin'' *''Unnamed Makuta'' *''Unnamed Martian '' *''Unnamed Martian '' *''Unnamed Martian '' *''Unnamed Meatian'' *''Unnamed Mechanical Warrior'' *''Unnamed Meklar'' *''Unnamed Melmacian'' *''Unnamed Menoptera'' *''Unnamed Methanosian'' *''Unnamed Metsian'' *''Unnamed Minion '' *''Unnamed Mohm'' *''Unnamed Moonbeast (Base form Human)'' *''Unnamed Mor-Taxan'' *''Unnamed Mudokon'' *''Unnamed Murloc'' *''Unnamed Muton'' *''Unnamed Narn'' *''Unnamed Nausicaan'' *''Unnamed Necrofriggian'' *''Unnamed Nerraw'' *''Unnamed Neutral Person'' *''Unnamed New God'' *''Unnamed Nibblonian'' *''Unnamed Nilian Colony'' *''Unnamed Nude Person'' *''Unnamed Omicronian'' *''Unnamed Ood'' *''Unnamed Orc'' *''Unnamed Ork'' *''Unnamed Orz'' *''Unnamed Otrebor'' *''Unnamed Paramecium'' *''Unnamed Pfhor'' *''Unnamed Phantom'' *''Unnamed Phyrexian'' *''Unnamed Pierson's Puppeteer'' *''Unnamed Pisccis Volann'' *''Unnamed Pitt'' *''Unnamed Prawn'' *''Unnamed Psychlo'' *''Unnamed Pyronite'' *''Unnamed Quarren '' *''Unnamed Quintaglio'' *''Unnamed Quintesson'' *''Unnamed Rakata'' *''Unnamed Raxacoricofallapatorian'' *''Unnamed Remulakian'' *''Unnamed Rigellian '' *''Unnamed Rikti'' *''Unnamed Romulan'' *''Unnamed Saiyan'' *''Unnamed Sakkra'' *''Unnamed Sangheili'' *''Unnamed Saurian'' *''Unnamed Shokan'' *''Unnamed Skaarj'' *''Unnamed Skirmisher'' *''Unnamed Sload'' *''Unnamed Slurm Worm'' *''Unnamed Snakeman'' *''Unnamed Snapdragon'' *''Unnamed Space Pirate '' *''Unnamed Squidman'' *''Unnamed Su-Suheris'' *''Unnamed Symbiote'' *''Unnamed Takaran'' *''Unnamed Taelon'' *''Unnamed Tarkatan'' *''Unnamed Tauntar'' *''Unnamed Tauren'' *''Unnamed Tebazile'' *''Unnamed Temarkian'' *''Unnamed Tenaj'' *''Unnamed Tenctonese'' *''Unnamed Thraddash''' *''Unnamed Thrint'' *''Unnamed Tlillisk'' *''Unnamed Trandoshan'' *''Unnamed Trilarian'' *''Unnamed Ttocs'' *''Unnamed Turian'' *''Unnamed Twi'lek Female'' *''Unnamed Twi'lek Male'' *''Unnamed Tygarian'' *''Unnamed Ubuugan'' *''Unnamed Umbaran'' *''Unnamed Unggoy'' *''Unnamed Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah'' *''Unnamed Utrom'' *''Unnamed Utwig'' *''Unnamed Uu'taeris'' *''Unnamed Vanacancia'' *''Unnamed Vasari'' *''Unnamed Vespid'' *''Unnamed Viashino'' *''Unnamed Visitor'' *''Unnamed Vorlon'' *''Unnamed Vorox'' *''Unnamed Vorticon'' *''Unnamed Vortigaunt'' *''Unnamed VUX'' *''Unnamed Wersgorix'' *''Unnamed White Martian'' *''Unnamed Willosaur'' *''Unnamed Worm'' *''Unnamed Xilien'' *''Unnamed Xkex'' *''Unnamed Yaga'' *''Unnamed Yanme'e'' *''Unnamed Yautja'' *''Unnamed Yehat'' *''Unnamed "Yoda's Race"'' *''Unnamed Zabrak'' *''Unnamed Zanibar'' *''Unnamed Zazlotl'' *''Unnamed Zebranky'' *''Unnamed Zeiram'' *''Unnamed Zelosian'' *''Unnamed Zeltron'' *''Unnamed Zentraedi'' *''Unnamed Zeuol'' *''Unnamed Zexx'' *''Unnamed Zhivysh'' *''Unnamed Zoat'' *''Unnamed Zorgon'' Category:Amalgam Online Category:Amalgam Online Classes